picture perfect
by ThunderCat0207
Summary: characters Lorelai, Luke, Rory,jess Emma, Killian, Andrew(aka henry) ,Amy ,Tie ,Amelia ,Zoe ,George ,Wade ,Audrey.Lorelai is starting a business in the independence inn , Amy is trying to get her family not to be cold to her anymore ,Zoe is trying to find out who Audrey's father is could be George or wade (Audrey her daughter),Emma is trying to find her family,


December 13th 1996

today Lorelai Victoria gillmore-Danes had Rory her parents bought the family the house by Babette and moths house.

Two years later-1998

Lorelai is carrying Rory around starshallow to get jess from Liz (Luke's sister and Jess's mother) Liz walks up to them hand jess to Lorelai "thanks again for agreeing to watch jess ,tj( Jess's father aka Gary) wanted to bring him but he was nervous about bringing him to Germany"

"your welcome Liz see you in two weeks right?"

"Yes bye jess bye Lorelai bye Rory" Liz leans down and kisses jesss forehead.

Lorelai carries the kids all the way to the independence inn "hey Michel"

"hey Lorelai..LORELAI! You brought those things again I told you this is not a day care"

"wait what oh you mean Jess and Rory Michel these are kids and maybe it should have a daycare I'm going to go ask Mia about it"

Lorelai walks down the hallway to miss office "hey Mia" "hey Lorelai"

"Mia I was wondering if we could have a day care here for the customers I could run it until you get someone more expericed"

"Lorelai that is a wonderful idea maybe you could assembly a team you know I think a lot of customers would want to use this service but I have to go meet my husband by"

"bye Mia have fun"

lorelai skips all the way down the hallway "ha she said yes"

" well Lorelai you should know she adores you"

"Aw thanks,Rory, Jess lets go to the big book room" they don't reaspond with words just happy smiles. Lorelai picks them up and Carries them to the book room then she hurried and makes fillers and gets Michel to put some by the doors of the rooms some on the desk they share and around stars hallow.

lorelai then gets Kirk to make some fillers and watch the kids for her while she goes and assembly's her team first she goes into the kitchen where sookie assistants are (best chef in the world and Lorelai s best friend) they're trying to please sookie by making what ever she tells them to she sees a girl with blond hair give sookie the food she made and sookie throws it ands while the girl is trying to clean it she slips and falls and goes hid in a corner. Lorelai walks over to the blond and says "hi I'm Lorelai I work here do you want to help me with the baby sitting? You will get whatever you get for working here plus $20 dollars"

"ok but what if ms sookie sees me "

" I will go distract her you just have to get the apron off and go into the library I will meet you there your emma right?"

"Yep I'm Emma" Lorelai goes and talks to sookie " hey sook can I have 2 cups of your finest coffee?"

" sure thing" a couple minute later sookie hands Lorelai the coffee and goes back to scaring the assistants.

\- Lorelai walks out and sees Emma talking to the kids "hey Emma here's some coffee"

Lorelai hands one of the coffee mugs to Emma "thanks"

" no problem, thank you Mich wait what well anyway thank you Kirk" he chuckles

" you welcome mrs Danes I mean Lorelai"

" your married" " yep 3 years ever since I was sixteen, this is Rory this is her cousin Jess, so tell me a little about your self"

" well I'm Emma I'm 18 a foster raised child , I must have known my parents before I was tee because the foster care found me on the side of the road when I was 2, all i remember was being in a castle and my cornatian day and my parents it odd but I think they were Snow White and Prince Charming but you probably think I'm crazy"

" I don't btw when's your birthday?"

"Janurary 11th"

" mine too"

"I guess now we're besties right?"

" right btw now that we're besties I'm going to help you find your parents"

"really?"

" yes" "oh I forgot to mention I escaped from foster care and met this guy named Neil , I stole a couple of watch then he tipped the pool ice off about me and ugh I went to the rehab center where I had Andrew and now I'm here. Anyway can I go get Andrew?"

"sure" Emma exits the building jumps into her yellow beetle and grabs Andrew and their stuff and drives back to the inn

"Emma where do you live?"

"here and there"

"Emma you and Andrew are going to live with me and my family ok?"

"really? thanks Lor" Emma puts Andrew down by jess and Rory instantly they are all friends.

a girl comes in carrying a flyer "hi I'm Emma this is Lorelai we run the daycare"

"great I'm Amy I'm 18 and I'm from Canada and I'm looking for a job here in Connecticut "

Lorelai replies "hi Amy we are looking for another daycare person here fill it out and we would be happy to give you a job" Lorelai hands amy a resume,when Amy gives it back it looks like this:

name: Amy Fleming

Parents: Timothy "Tim" Fleming and Marion Bartlett Fleming( Marion Bartlett Fleming deceased)

age:18

birthday: January 11th 1980

relationship:tie

children: Amelia (2) 1996

Lorelai then says "omg everybody we all have the same birthday the same year we all have children that are 2 we're all 18 I think we meant to be all best friends"

Amy replies "hell yeah if this isn't a sign i don't know what is"

"so Amy why did you leave Canada?"

"well you see my family and boyfriend had told me to take this offer which lasted 3 months when i came back everyone one was cold everything changed so i decided if everyone was going to be cold that me and Amelia were leaving so here i am and this is Amelia her father is my boyfriend tie"

"how long did you take how long ago did you come back from taking the offer 4 "

"4 months"

"where are you staying?"

"this and there" "

"do you want to stay at my hose with Rory, my husband, Emma, jess, and Andrew?"

"could we?

"yes"

-just then Luke walks in

"hey Lor how at my new roomies" they kiss

"how did you know?"

"well a little angry French bird told me"

"Michel!" she then adds "I'm sorry i should've talked before i asked them" she says looking away , he talks her face in his hand making her look at him

"it ok you were always soft"

"are you sure?"

"yes and this wasn't the reason i came here in the first place i came here to take my beautiful wife, my daughter and my nephew out to eat do you four want to come with us? "

Emma and Amy reply "Luke thank you but we need to work"

"ok well bye Emma bye Amy, come on Lor" Luke carries Rory and Lorelai carries jess , they head out to Luke's truck which have four seats in the front with two car seats

"I wish i could sit by you"

"don't worry Mr. Danes i will at the restaurant"

they drive to the restaurant they are seated by a waiter then Luke asks Lorelai if she remembers the day he said 'this thing were doing you me I'm in... I'm all in'

he pulls out his wallet which has a big picture of Lorelai a medium one of Rory and a large one of the family behind the one of Lorelai there is a piece of paper he pulls it out it looks really worn from being folded bac some many times he shows it to Lorelai is says 'you will meet a annoying lady today give her coffee and she will go away'

"is this why your always reluctant to give me coffee?"

"maybe" he kisses her looking into her big baby blue eyes while she looks back into his deep blue eyes

"hello I'm Darcy what would you like to order?"

"easy me and jess would like hamburgers"

Luke says to Lorelai "Lor he is a baby he can't chew it yet"

Lorelai says to Darcy "ok in that case jess and Rory would like mac and cheese and i would like a salad" luke chuckles

"I never thought i would see the day Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes orders a salad"

she smirks at Luke she then says to Darcy "with extra cheese and extra ranch"

"and for you"

" well same as Lorelai but can we order a tower of onion rings please"

"ok anything to drink?"

" 2 cokes and 2 milks"

Darcy then goes back into the kitchen, Lorelai pulls out her wallet one of her and Luke one of rory and one of the whole family she pulls out a receipt "remember when you gave me coffee for free so i forced you to write a i owe Luke?"

"good times, good times haha what's the date"

"December 17th" the food arrives they eat, then drive back to the inn.


End file.
